


Digging your own Grave

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [370]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, oc: Fink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the intern opens his big mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging your own Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wondered why a certain saying exists? Like, why would someone say ‘it’s raining cats and dogs’ when they could just as easily say ‘It’s raining really hard right now’.

Now, it’s possible nobody knows where the idiom ‘raining cats and dogs’ came from but it doesn’t matter because this is the story of where the phrase ‘digging your own grave’ came from.

It starts calmly enough: a bunch of superheroes hanging before the real business begin. The Avengers (sans Clint as he was running late) had already been in the conference room, just waiting for Director Fury to come in for this week’s episode of “What the Avengers did to make the PR department want to quit” when Coulson came striding in with a young, fresh grad looking manboy following him around.

“The director will be here in a few minutes.” Coulson told them and turned to the guy.

“Who’s the new guy?” Tony asked.

“His name is Mr. Fink. He’ll be following me for a while as my intern. Fury insisted. Says I can’t be trusted to look after my own health.” Phil looked like he wanted to sigh but was too professional to do it in public. 

“Permission to react, sir?” Fink asked Coulson.

“Go ahead.” Phil resigned, heading towards the empty chair next to Natasha. 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I’m in front of the Avengers. This is the single greatest moment of my life. Hi! I’m a _huge_ fan.” 

The Avengers smiled at various degrees, with Thor’s smile the biggest.

“I like this one.” Thor said.

Steve got up and held his hand out for Fink, “It’s nice to meet you. I hope you can keep up with Coulson.” Steve said sincerely.

“Yeah, if you survive your first week here, drinks are on me.” Tony offered. “And if you’re not legal, then Yoohoo for you.”

“I’m just sorry Clint isn’t here. I’m sure he’d love meeting a fan.” Steve shrugged. 

Fink shook his head. “Naw, it’s okay. He’s not that important anyway.”

Natasha’s eye twitched. Coulson’s grip on his pen tightened with enough force to almost leave a dent. Bruce’s eyebrows raised. Thor looked around to see if he imagined that. Tony, for once, was speechless. Steve frowned.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony asked.

Fink’s eyes grew three times it’s size and shook his head profusely. “No, I just meant- He’s- I’m sure he’s important and he can do so many cool things. I just meant he’s not _as_ important as the rest of you. I mean, he doesn’t even have powers.”

“Pretty sure I don’t have powers either.” Natasha stated, playing now with a dangerous looking knife she got from under the table probably. 

“Yes, but you’re _the_ Black Widow. You’ve been trained your whole life. Hawkeye is a carnie. He pales in comparison to you.” Fink defended with a smile.

“If you think about it, I don’t have powers either. When I don’t have the suit, I’m powerless.” Tony smiled his media smile.

“You’re rich. You can literally throw money at your problems.” Fink pshaw-ed like this was a stupid argument and he can’t believe that they were still talking about it. “Hawkeye is nothing but a glorified sniper. Bow and arrow? more like a string and some sticks, am i right?” He had the gall to rib Steve while saying it. “You guys could have totally kicked Chitauri ass without him in the picture. _I_ think you could have even beaten them faster without having to worry about him. He’s dead weight for you guys. What does he even do out there in the field? I heard he didn’t even finish High School. How’s a dumb drop out-turned-carnie supposed to be of any use? That’s just-” Something whizzed by Fink’s face making him stop completely.

All heads turned to where the projectile landed - Natasha’s knife stuck out of the glass wall, cracks outlining the point of impact. They all turned to the source of the projectile to find that Natasha still had her hand on the table where she was supposedly playing with the knife while Phil was standing up, his hand outstretched and posed as if he just threw something - a knife maybe.

“You lost your job the moment you said that he wasn’t as important as the rest of them. I was just waiting for you to finish to not be rude.” Phil stood straight, fixing his lapel as he did so. “If you think, for one second that Avengers could do what they do without each and everyone doing their part, then you are highly delusional.

“He might not have education in the traditional sense of the word, but he’s one of the smartest people in the world. And I’m including myself in that list.” Tony said.

“He’s also the only non-super capable enough to willingly go head to head with _the_ Black Widow.” Natasha smirked.

“He has the strength of a warrior, wisdom of prophets, judgement of a king but he has a heart of gold.” Thor added.

“Clint Barton plays an integral part in this team.” Steve concluded.

“Plus he’s not stupid enough to piss everyone in a room full of people who can kill him with a pinky finger.” Bruce adjusted his glasses with a tight smile. 

At that moment, the door slid open and Clint came in with a lollipop in his mouth. “Hey, you must be Fink.” Clint went over to Fink and put his arm around the guy. “Phil might be a hardass, but that’s probably because he hasn’t slept yet. Stick with me and you’ll survive this place. Trust me. I’ll even teach you how to get through the doors if you forget your badge at home.” Clint said happily. Then, he turned to the rest of the Avengers. “Oh, and I got you guys candy. Well, I did, but I ate them.” He shrugged.

“If that’s all, please collect your things and surrender your badge to HR on your way out.” Phil gave Fink his professional smile.

Fink gave a shaky nod before untangling himself from Clint and rushing to leave the room.

“Aww, already? You couldn’t even get him to stay for an hour?” 

“He dug his own grave.” Phil said as he sat back down. “Now, about that security issue you just mentioned-”

“Oh, would you look at the clock. Where is Fury? Why is he late? I better go find him.” Clint tried to escape. 

But we all know he can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/143640211221/more-so-i-made-a-list-of-things-i-should-do)


End file.
